Forum:Shogun ceanataur guide by Shogun of the west
Guide Made By: Shogun of the west Guide for: Shogun Ceanataur Game: Monster Hunter Freedom UNITE Rank: Elder village chiefs quests (four star) Weapon Type: Dual blades will be used and weapons I would recommend are the Velociprey Claws or the pink maracas+ either will do fine although pink maracas + are easier to obtain Armor: The armor set I would recommend would be Plesioth armor as it has water resistance which you will need for his water beam and stamina for longer demonization mode. You should attach two coolbreeze jewels as you need to defeat him in the volcano to get to the next urgent quest . If you can’t get Plesioth armor Cephalos armor will do as it has heat resistance but less water resistance and defence than Plesioth Guide: Now since you are at the start of the game this is going to be your first time fighting the mighty Shogun Ceanataur but don’t worry if you are finding him difficult he is a very strong monster and we were all beginners once and all found him difficult. Now you want to be aiming for his legs as he will eventually fall over leaving him open for a demonization if he is coming towards you the best thing to do is swat roll underneath his front legs and attack his shell from behind him. If you break his shell twice he will not search for a new one and leave his soft muscle vulnerable. Shock traps are very useful as once again you can use the opportunity provided for a demonization or two on this weak spot or use barrel bombs to blow him to smithereens. Do not stay in front of him as his claws are too strong to cut through and being in front of him just gives him the opportunity to skewer you and I think I speak for everyone in saying nobody wants that. You really will want him to have a sea shell or a wyvern skull on his back because this means he cannot fire his water beam which makes him a lot easier giving you an advantage and trust me you want every advantage you can get when against this mighty monster. He also gets more of a boost than most monsters when he goes into rage, yes he gets the usual boost of speed but his claws elongate making him more intimidating and grants him a much, much wider attack range subsequently making him more powerful and more annoying. As the hunt continues you will be hacking and slashing him he will give of his carapaceon scream and start frothing a purple liquid signalling he is close to death. Now you are faced with the usual two options kill it or trap it. The decision is totally up to you, if you are low on potions go ahead trap it but if you are feeling lucky and want that glorified shrimp dead just wail on his legs and don’t let up. As soon as he falls begin demonization on its face or soft muscle. He will die by your blades if you continue this technique. I hope this guide helped all of you and now go and show that shogun his sole purpose in life is to be added to your trophy collection of monsters who underestimated you. Thank you for reading I hope this helped